


let me kiss your troubles away

by Creasion



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: ?? i guess man, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Soulmates, there really isnt much here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creasion/pseuds/Creasion
Summary: Books often gave Crow the information he wanted. Soulmates wasn't one of them.Soulmate AU:  soulmates can kiss each others scars away (also Crow and Seto travel together)





	let me kiss your troubles away

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: crow doesnt know abt human things but he tries :,)
> 
> ive uhhh been really into fragile memes a few years ago but im hyperfixiating again and now the remaining 3 people in this fandom get to read my bad fics

Throughout his and Seto’s long travels, Crow collected books. He kept few on his person, and often read them as his best friend slept by his side. He frequently uses the books he reads to learn about the previous world and humans as a whole and occasionally even recites lines from novels as he talks with Seto, although to the human boy’s mild chagrin.

In many novels, however, Crow would come across the term soulmates time and time again. The books never explicitly made it clear what these “soulmates” were, but Crow figures it was something similar to best friends. In what he’s read, he speculates they were an inseparable duo, bound by something called fate.

However, in spite of reading many books, they never told him _how_ one knows who their soulmate is. It was mildly frustrating that nothing explained, so Crow decides to go straight to his human friend. Surely he’d know.

So, as they settle down for the night near a bonfire, Seto laying his lap, Crow decides to ask.

He doesn’t look to Seto when he speaks, instead opting to watch the newly lit bonfire as it cakles and bathes them in a warm orange glow.

“Hey,” Crow says, experimentally as he’s unsure if Seto’s really awake or not.

At first, Crow doesn’t get an answer and he’s about to give up when Seto finally speaks several seconds later.

“What is it?” The boy mumbles, his voice riddled with sleepiness, but Crow presses on anyways.

“What are soulmates?”

Another pause, but this time Crow looks down to Seto to see him staring back up at him. “They..” He hesitates, clearly unsure on how to explain, but Crow waits.

“They’re like..partners,” Seto tries. “They’re closest to each other than anyone else.”

Crow takes a moment to take in the attempted explanation, then speaks again. “Well, are we soulmates then?”

He catches a light tinge of red creep up on Seto’s face. “N-no!” He squeaks, but after a moment of silence he speaks again, more unsure. “Well… maybe. I’m not sure.”

“How do we know?”

Crow watches as Seto tries in vain to sink into Crow’s lap. “Well,” ha barely manages out. “You kiss thei-whoah wait wait _no!_ ” He presses his palm against Crow’s face when he catches him trying to awkwardly lean in. “Scars! You kiss their scars and they disappear.”

Crow raises his head again and scoffs. “Scars? Isn’t that some sort of folklore?”

“It..it’s not,” Seto stutters out. “At least I don’t think it is. I never found my soulmate.”

Crow feels Seto freeze when Crow grabs his wrist to raise his arm and search for a more prominent scar. “What? Are ya scared? It’s fine! We’ve kissed before.”

“Yeah, but-“

“But what?”

“But…” Seto’s hesitating to find an excuse, Crow knows he is, but he’s too curious, too interested to back away unless Seto gives a genuine reason. He hears the boy sigh in defeat. “Go ahead, but let me sit up.”

Crow lets him and they both move slightly closer for the added light as they sit criss-cross from each other. Seto’s cheeks are kissed pink, obvious against his clear skin, but he allows and watches Crow as he takes his wrist in his hand, pulling his arm closer to him.

Crow picks out a particularly noticeable and long scar along Seto’s forearm, tracing it gingerly with the tip if his index before before bringing it up and placing a slow, careful peck on the scar.

There’s a nearly instantaneous change when Crow pulls back to watch. The obvious splotch of skin fades and changes it’s darker, less natural color to a lighter peach, matching skin before Crow’s very own eyes.

“We’re soulmates,” Crow says simply before looking up to Seto, catching something akin to absolute awe as the human stares. “Right?”

Seto can only nod, giving a meek noise in agreement and Crow _grins_ . “It’s more than best friends, yeah?” He asks as eyes shine at the prospect of being something even _closer_ than best friends.

Seto’s blush, if possible, became even brighter and more noticeable than before, the color beginning to creep down his neck. He stutters something unintelligible before forcing himself to squeak out a hushed “y-yeah.”

This knowledge fills Crow’s circuits with warmth. He has a soulmate, something he only read humans having. He now knows he is and will always be the one closest to Seto. Knowing this now gives Crow unbridled joy, even before fully knowing what soulmates really are.

His excitement has him grabbing for Seto, his best friend, his _soulmate_ , and pulls him into his lap. He’s warm when he holds him, comforting and thrumming full of life and Crow can’t help to kiss him, Seto’s lips soft and warm against his own.

Once they part, Seto buries his face into Crow’s shoulder and smiles against his neck as Crow lets out overjoyed but quiet, breathy laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna talk to people more about fragile dreams so if you wanna hmu my tumblrs [@crowseto](https://crowseto.tumblr.com/). send me ur fic ideas or headcanons too i wanna write more
> 
> this is a self insert here but i have a [fragile dreams sideblog](https://pirateisles.tumblr.com/) and a [writing blog](http://heineroyal.tumblr.com/) too, but i post all my stuff on ao3 as well


End file.
